


Okay, Robinhood

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [16]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awkward?, Awsten the Petty Ex, Chilling?, Geoff is just..., M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Awsten goes to his ex-girlfriend’s house in the middle of the night while she isn’t home to retrieve his old shoes, and is confronted by a complete stranger that happens to be robbing her house.





	Okay, Robinhood

Awsten hadn't, theoretically, thought this through.

He knew that Ciara had kept a key under the hedgehog statue in her front yard, and he knew that he really needed his shoes back, but he hadn't truly thought out this plan. It hadn't really occurred to him that this was completely illegal - until now, when his hand was craned around the now unlocked doorknob. 

Then again, they were his shoes, and at one point, he'd practically lived here. He had his own key, and he shared a bed with this woman, so it wasn't ridiculous to just show up to his ex girlfriend's house, and ask for his seventy dollar shoes back, right? He'd given all of her things back, so it was only fair. He spent his own money, made from his own career, and spent that money on shoes made for him. It's not like she'd have any use for them anyways — he had significantly larger feet than her, and the shoes were far from her style.

Then again, he wasn't asking, he was simply taking them, and she wasn't home. Also, they hadn't been in a relationship together for three months and thirteen days, since she had cheated for the third time, and he'd ended it abruptly. Not that he was counting, or anything. 

Those were his shoes, though. Awsten's, and his only. It's not like she'd even realise they were gone anyways, as she was at the night shift for her job and would likely figure the shoes just got, er, misplaced, sometime in the past couple months. Why would she be looking for them anyways?

So, he turned the doorknob quickly, and hoped that none of Ciara's neighbors were awake at one in the morning, closing it quietly behind him just in case. Once he was inside and was positive that he was safe for now, he re-locked the door behind him, just as a personal way of re-assurance.

He knew that, realistically, he shouldn't feel obligated to be quiet. She lived by herself in a proper neighborhood, with fences between the yards and everything, but he felt more spy-like when he was silent and sneaked around. The only goal of this was to find his pair of shoes, that was somewhere lost in her closet or stacks of dirty laundry. He knew this place by heart, so it was easy to just slip upstairs and head to her room.

He took a deep breath before heading that way, for some reason attempting to be quiet although, again, very unreasonable because literally nobody was here except for himself.

As he opened up her bedroom door, though, he discovered that he was very wrong. 

Shuffling through his exes drawers, was a tall man with brunette hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn't even being careful about it, either, as the items he didn't want were messily thrown onto the ground. A couple drawers themselves were actually set on the ground as well, and he clearly wasn't interested in being as quiet as a mouse. He was about as silent as a guinea pig at three in the morning — they're nocturnal animals, in case you weren't aware.

"What the hell?" Awsten found himself saying out loud. His fingers laced together and cracked themselves out of habit. "You don't live here, uh... do you?"

The guy glanced up, letting out a string of curses before widening his blue eyes that were barely visible. It was now that Awsten realized he had a bag swung over his shoulder, likely full of his ex girlfriend's belongings. "Wait, I thought it was just the girl who- hold on," He paused, looking over Awsten's body and letting out a sigh of relief. 

Awsten then realized that he had decided to wear all black, including a knit beanie on his lilac-colored hair, exactly in the style of a classic robber. He was feeling authentic, alright? He figured this was what actual robbers wore anyways. It seemed the guy who was actually robbing her house thought otherwise, simply wearing a normal outfit paired with some running shoes on his feet - Awsten didn't really have to ask why that was.

The boy dressed in black rolled his eyes, crossing his freshly-cracked wrists over his chest. "What're you doing here? Who even are you?"

The man shrugged, backing away from the bag of stuff and sitting on the bed, only a few feet away. "I am... Just chilling. Waiting for my uh, roommate, to get back. Who are you, and why are you robbing my house?"

This guy really thought he was that stupid. Awsten simply strutted past the bed, going to the closet on the opposing side of the room and opening the door, instantly crouching down to search for his shoes. "I know you're robbing the place, dude. It's chill. I don't live here anymore."

"Oh?" The man knitted his eyebrows, getting up. "Let me get this straight... you're... robbing this place too? Because, I've already cleaned it out. It's pointless, now. You should find somewhere else."

"Bullshit, dude. Her balenciaga heels I got her for christmas last year are still in here. But like, I'm not here for her stuff anyways. I just want my shoes back. Take whatever the fuck you want."

"Let me get this straight," The brunette responded cautiously, slowly getting up off of the bed that Awsten knew wasn't his, "You used to live here and you just... want your shoes back? You don't care that I'm stealing her stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm the definition of the petty ex, I just want my shit back where it belongs, I'm not interested in robbery." Awsten paused, digging around to look for his shoes, "No offense or anything, but like, I wanna get into heaven and all that jazz. All good if you do it, though, 'cause if I'm being honest here, she's an asshole and deserves it. I bought her half this stuff, anyways — I'm a marketer, and I'm pretty substantial at my job, so she sort of took advantage of that."

"Mhm." The robber nodded, although Awsten couldn't exactly see. He officially stood up from his spot on the mattress, returning to his place on the floor in front of the half-torn apart dresser.

"Shit. I just overshared, like, a lot. My therapist says I need to stop doing that. I mean, I don't go to therapy, what?" Awsten sighed, stopping his search for a moment to take a deep breath before turning back over to the stranger, dead serious look. "Hey dude? Please don't follow me home and take my stuff." 

"I don't normally rob people who haven't really done anything bad."

"Okay, robinhood. I'm sure that's what all the friendly, neighborhood thieves say." Awsten scoffed.

"I'm serious! She messed with one of my friends, so I'm simply giving her payback for the emotional trauma she caused him. Plus a little extra, 'cause you know, gotta make a living somehow. Also, don't use it against me, but I have a name, and it's Geoff." Geoff said, sighing under his breath about nothing valuable being in the room.

"In that case, check the bathroom, through that door. I'm Awsten." He turned to the side, pointing to the door that was sat between her dresser and closet. "She keeps her jewelry in there. I don't think a couple of used bras are going to get you anywhere."

Geoff sighed. "Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Awsten responded, digging as far back into the closet as possible, his vision of the items fading into the even deeper darkness. He was prepared to give up and just purchase himself a new set of shoes, but was greeted with a familiar shape, tucked into the furthest corner, underneath other singular shoes. When he pulled the pair out, an involuntary smile found itself displayed across his face. "Ah-ha!"

"I'm guessing you found your shoes?" The robber asked from the other room, sound of drawers opening and closing nearly drowning it out.

Awsten sighed, standing up from his position on the ground where he was kneeling. Although a simple task, the anxiety that came with it exhausted him heavily. "Yep. I guess I'll be going now. Uh, don't like, make her go bankrupt, I guess. She's not considerably good, but she's still human, y'know?" 

Geoff responded with a mumble, but was something along the lines of "wasn't planning on it."

The man with lavender hair was about ready to head downstairs, smiling softly to himself as he walked through the hallway slowly, before he heard it. The front door, downstairs, being unlocked loudly.

He instantly ran back into his ex's bedroom, closing the door as softly as possible behind him while in a panic, a string of curses falling from his mouth as it shut. He could hear the door slamming shut on the floor below him.

The brunet that originally stood in the bathroom came running through the doorway, a giant pillowcase of items thrown over his shoulder, obviously in a rush. Awsten instantly bounded for the window, tugging on the blinds so that they raised as fast as possible. He could hear Geoff whisper-yell at him, asking why he was making so much noise, but he simply ignored it and unlatched the window, making the pane rise as high as possible, which was convenient. So was the large tree branch that was basically calling his name, leading an easy climbing path downwards.

What wasn't convenient, however, was the screen covering it, and it didn't have any sort of lift tabs.

"Oh, shit." Geoff said in the background, and Awsten could basically feel his eyes widen as he stared. He instantly placed his stuff on the ground, ran to the bed, grabbed her giant comforter and threw it as quietly as possible near the bottom of the bedroom door. He also locked the door, as quickly as possible. "Go. Do it now."

"Do what?" Awsten questioned, still in a whisper-yell.

Geoff bounded towards the window and Awsten, picking up his stuff swiftly on the way. "Kick it out. Door's locked. It's fine. Go, before she comes up."

"What- That's crazy-" Awsten said, his heterochromic eyes glinting in the dim lighting. Geoff sighed, again mumbling something incoherent, before gesturing for the other man to move out of his way. Awsten did as gestured, but bit his nails, full of anxiety. The robber had clearly done this before, as he backed up, gaining momentum before kicking it, hard, once, twice, three times until it was dented and was able to take out.

The sound of footsteps bounded up the stairs.

Once it was out, Geoff smirked to himself before throwing the large bag out the window, it crashing into the grass. "I'm going first."

"Now hold on- she's my ex. If she finds me here, she'll be so pissed." Awsten scolded, preparing to climb out himself, the doorknob jiggling loudly. Ciara, it was definitely her, yelled swears on the other side. "What the fuck!?"

"If she finds me, she'll call the fucking cops. I have the worse end of the stick here, dude. Just let me go." The criminal responded, tone angry and harsh.

Awsten, despite being intimidated, wasn't backing down. "No. I'll tell you what, if you let me go first, I'll give you my fancy ass shoes and you can be the prettiest boy in prison. Go out the laundry shoot or something."

Geoff scowled, checking to make sure the pounding on the door hadn't turned into kicking yet, or worse, a 911 call. "Go. Now. Be quick."

Awsten beamed in defeat, instantly throwing his shoes out the window and climbing down the tree quickly. He was surprisingly a very fast climbing, and was on the ground in less than 15 seconds. Geoff followed soon after, being slightly less graceful, but still making it in time. Each of them picked up their respectable items, not sharing a word, and both darted in the same direction: Away.

Geoff ended up having a large truck around the corner, to which Awsten followed because he didn't really have anywhere else to go. He'd taken an uber here, as a form of not being too suspicious, as the neighbors would've recognized his car. Geoff didn't seem to mind as he threw his things in the back of the truck and unlocked it. 

Geoff got into the truck quickly, and Awsten stood outside of it awkwardly. He knocked on the passenger side's window and made a face, quirking one eyebrow up as he pointed to the inside. Geoff nodded softly, signaling that he was fine to come in. 

Awsten beamed, opening the door and climbing up, and into it. "Uh, sorry. I just don't feel like calling another uber, and even if I did, it'd take a bit to get here, y'know? I mean- do you mind giving me a ride home?"

Geoff pretended to ponder for a moment. He laughed for a second, but nodded happily. "Go ahead, I have the money for gas. It's no big deal."

"Thanks." Awsten smiled, buckling himself in. Geoff stuck the key into the ignition, and turned the radio up slightly. It was a late-night talk show, but he let it play, as it wasn't really harming anyone.

After a couple minutes of driving, when they knew they were safe, Geoff laughed to himself. "When Jawn told me to get this chick's house, that was not what I was expecting."

Awsten was about to respond, but then paused. "Wait. Jawn? Spelt J-A-W-N? Bright red hair?"

Geoff looked over for a slight second, a confused facial expression present. "Uh, actually, yeah. I'm not supposed to say who uh, requested but-"

"Dude. Jawn's been my best friend for like, ever. Holy shit. He told you to do this because of me. Oh my god." Awsten laughed, smile nearly reaching his eyes.

Geoff's eyes widened. "Holy crap. It's a small world."

Awsten nodded, smile still present on his face before it dropped, a shade of blush finding it's way onto his cheeks. "Oh my god. You're Geoff."

Geoff raised his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Jawn has been trying to set me up with you for fucking ever. Even before the breakup, he was suggesting we hang out. Holy shit." His face was bright red now, bringing his hands up to his face in an attempt to cool it off. It wasn't working too well. 

"Oh! Oh my god. You're Awsten. With a W. Fuck, that explains a lot." Geoff responded, his face now feeling slightly warm. He coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, he's talked about you too. A lot. Ha."

Awsten smirked slightly. "Yeah, uh. Okay. I mean, we've already broken the ice so — sometime, not right now because it's three in the fucking morning — wanna get coffee?"

"Yeah." Geoff smiled. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
